Back Home to the Feudal Era
by xVulgarx
Summary: Twin demons left in the present day era of japan by their mother,kiera and gene struggle to make sence of their strange abilities when their long lost mother,in a dream,sends them each a shard of the recently shattered jewel. Rated 'M' for future chapters
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha. they belong to rumiko takahashi. although i just borrow her characters. this is not for monetary purposes, i just like to mess with the characters. the story however belongs to kiera and gene.**

_Midnight hit, and the agonizing scream of a woman, soon to be a mother, lay on the floor with priests and priestesses surrounding her, helping her to bring a new life into this world._

_"You're doing well, m'lady. Just a few more minutes until you bring your baby into the world." A priest consoled while stroking her hair, damp with sweat._

_"The head!" A priestess shouted. "Now the shoulders...One more big push, Cara!"_

_It took hours to make it this far. Cara was carrying two buns in her oven instead of one, which could be fatal to their health without proper care, which this day in age didn't have. The only technology there was, was prayer._

_"You did it! A beautiful baby girl." The priestess said before cleaning the child, and handing her to another priestess._

_Cara took a sigh of relief before shifting uncomfortably. "We're not done..." She gasped for a few breaths before pushing and screaming once more._

_It wasn't long before a second daughter was born, crying and wailing like a banshee. The twins were handed to their mother, as she named them both. Kiera and Gene. Cara looked to the screaming Gene and gave her forehead a little kiss and a gentle smile. Her eyes shifted to Kiera. Silent, still, and calm. This puzzled Cara. A newborn child, and nothing but silence._

_"Kiera...why...why aren't you crying..?" She thought to herself. Kiera merely studied her mother's face with such innocence, as did her mother to her. Pure white hair and such a pale blue for eyes. Gene seemed to be a normal child, with jet black hair. Her eyes were hard to identify, though, due to being shut while she cried. Kiera puzzled her mother terribly, but nonetheless, she loved her just the same._

_The years went by, and Gene's features were just as strange as her sister's. Jet black hair, with red eyes. Along with their exotic features came the harsh comments from their peers. Rocks had been thrown at them, fires set to their crops, and beatings from the other children._

_The girls reached the age of about 7 or so before Cara made the biggest decision of her life._

_It was a warm and muggy day. The last day they would all be together. The girls had gone to the local swimming pond to cool off while Cara stayed in to cook some lunch. Kiera took to the water like a fish, but Gene always had trouble with swimming, and the others knew that. While Kiera's back was turned, the kids all tackled Gene to the pond's floor. Kiera spun around and started screaming, only for her to be pushed down and beaten._

_Cara ran from their hut in that tiny little village to break up the beating._

_"Kiera, where's Gene?!" Her mother was frantic._

_"They're drowning her!" She cried out._

_Cara dove in and pushed the kids off from standing on Gene, and brought her to the surface. Her face blue, and her eyes shut brought only one word to Cara's mind. "Death."_

_Being a priestess, she began preying while laying a hand to Gene's chest, and she began to cough, and spat out water from her lungs._

_"Awe. We'll have to try harder next time." A child smirked, and in a mocking tone, finished off the sentence with: "Demons!"_

_But there wouldn't be a next time. That night, Cara packed up the twins, and fled for the only safe place she knew; where demons no longer existed. The Bone Eaters Well. Through there, only humans lived. The idea of demons living among humans was an ancient myth._

_With the Shikon Jewel hung safely around her neck, she grabbed Kiera's and Gene's hands, and led them to that well._

_"Mommy, where are we going?" Kiera asked._

_Cara said nothing. She didn't even look down at them. With her eyes focused forward, she prayed for their silence. Gene didn't say another word, but deep within her she screamed out in anguish. She knew her fate. She knew why her mother chose silence as her answer. It was written all over her face..._

_As they reached the well, Cara reached to touch the jewel hanging around her neck, and sighed. This would be her only purpose, now. She was one of the strongest priestesses around, and so, the safety of this most precious jewel was entrusted to her. If it were to fall into the wrong hands it could prove fatal for the whole village, and anyone else who stood in the way._

_"Step into the well, children.." Cara spoke softly, stepping up onto the ledge. "Don't be afraid. I will protect you..."_

_With that being said, she smiled warmly to them with tears filling her eyes, and leaped into the well..._

_As they fell, almost hitting the floor, a blue light surrounded them, and the floor disintegrated into a black void. It was seconds before they were out of it, hitting the well's floor._

_"What was that?!" Gene shouted in a panic._

_"Shh..." Her mother soothed._

_"Come with me.." Cara whispered before she helped the two out of the well before helping herself out._

_The surroundings had changed profoundly. The well had, now, been located in someone's temple. Once they exited that, stood a large house in a huge backyard. There wasn't much time to sit and sight-see. Cara had taken their hands once again and lead them away. The house next door seemed to suit Cara's standards for her children. She sat them on the porch, laid their belongings next to them, and knelt infront of the two._

_"My darlings..." She whispered, unable to hold back her sorrows any longer, and tears slowly streamed her cheeks. "I would give anything for our home to be different..."_

_Reality dawned on Kiera and Gene, by the tone of Cara's voice._

_"You're leaving us!" Gene sneered, crossing her arms to her chest._

_"I promised to always protect you..."_

_"By leaving us on someone's doorstep?!" Gene's temper grew and her surroundings shuttered a little._

_"Gene..." Kiera spoke as calmly as possible, and laid a hand on her shoulder "Please calm down..."_

_Gene sneered and looked away. "If you don't want us anymore, then go. We don't need you..."_

_Dawn was coming quickly. Cara didn't have much time before she had to depart._

_"I'm sorry... I love you both... Please take these." Cara reached into her shirt and pulled out two necklaces made of ribbon and a strange charm on the front. One completely black, and the other white. The black was for Gene and the white for Kiera. "I had a vision...That the Shikon Jewel will shatter into thousands of pieces." Cara explained. "Do you see these oddly shaped wide cracks on these charms, here? When that day comes, these will be filled with a shard of the jewel...and I will come back to you. Don't ever take these off."_

_"Why not?" Kiera questioned. There had to be a reason, other than it being a gift from their mother._

_"I will tell you one day..." She paused for a brief moment. "One day..."_

_Tears streamed down Kiera's cheeks. "I won't, mama." A warm smile ran across her face, with nothing but love and understanding for her mother and what she was doing._

_"Please...get some rest, children. You have a big day tomorrow. I will stay with you until you fall asleep." Cara laid them down, Gene being a little more difficult than Kiera, and pet their hair gently. As they drifted off to sleep, Cara began to pray hard for their memories of the past 7 years to be erased, and through her spiritual powers, Cara took their memories, kissed them, and ran off._


	2. chapter 1: discoveries

_**Disclaimer: we do not own inuyasha, a summer colored sigh, or the likeness of jeff hardy, which we just borrow because we want to.**_

**Chapter One: Discoveries**

**A soft light filled the room, filtering through the blinds, casting small rectangular spots of light at the foot of the twin beds. There was a stirring, and a voice broke the silence, tentivly asking, "Kiera? Kiera are you awake?"**

**Kiera groaned as she rolled over in the bed. "What?" she asked sleepily. "Did you…"**

"**Have the dream again?" Finished Gene. "Yeah I did, did you?"**

"**Yes." Said Kiera softly, her voice still filled with sleep. She sat up and**

**pushed her hair from her eyes. "Did you figure out…"**

"**What it means?" finished Gene again. "No…not yet. Did you?"**

"**No…" she gazed at the window across the room. "It's…fuzzy…"**

"**Fuzzy?" Gene asked confused.**

**Two green eyes illuminated in the darkness of their bedroom, followed by the soft sound of a yawn. A small cat lay next to Gene. Though this cat was fully grown, he was still the size of a kitten. Perhaps the runt of his litter. Though, Gene never seen his litter or the parents. He simply found them, just as Gene and Kiera had found this house. On the door step. The parents of the two shooed him away for weeks, but he was relentless.  
**

"**Yeah…like when you know something, but you can't figure out what is because you don't know it yet?" she said trying to explain. "You know?"**

"**No." Gene said flatly. "Not at all." She laid a hand on the cat, which she named Kyou, and began stroking him.**

"**Well, it is difficult to explain." Kiera said finally. She glanced at the clock and groaning said "Its time."**

"**Damn it." Gene said angrily. "I hate school."**

"**Well hate it while you get ready." Said Kiera, "'cause you can't be late today, you're in too much trouble already. Especially after, what you did last week. Watanabi-sensei was furious."**

"**Yeah…" Said Gene smiling fondly at the memory.**

_Gene walked into the class room and straight to her desk. She opened her desk and discreetly threw something into it and then proceeded to shut it quietly. Glancing around her, she then noticed her sister staring at her questioningly. _

'_Gene?' her sister asked. 'What happened? Are you in trouble?' Gene grinned, and Kiera sighed. 'What did you do Gene?' _

'_Nothing.' She said innocently. A feat she failed at miserably. 'What makes you think I did something?'_

_There were sounds of shouting, and a crash that turned the heads of the students toward the door. The teacher stood and said, 'I'll be right back. Um…Kiera-san.'_

'_Yes Takishu-sensei?' she asked quietly._

'_Watch the class.' She said._

'_Yes sensei.' _

_Gene smirked to herself, not noticing that her sister was watching her expression closely. _

'_Hmmm... ' Kiera said, softly. _

_Around ten minutes later, a furious Watanabi-sensei had burst into the room. 'YOU!!!' he yelled at Gene, who again had tried unsuccessfully to appear innocent. 'MY OFFICE!!! NOW!!' _

'_But what did I…' Gene said._

'_NOW!!' he yelled his face turning red._

_Gene got up and walked over to the teacher, who then grabbed her arm in a vice grip. He pulled her out of the class room. 'OWWW!!! Sensei!! You're hurting my arm!' _

"**Heheh…" Gene laughed. "Take that Watanabi..." Gene said grinning.**

"**He said he went too easy on you." Kiera said. **

"**Yeah…well Watanabi can go-"**

"**GENE!" Kiera said reprovingly, "He's a teacher! And you shouldn't have done that to him."**

"**So! He deserved it." Gene said hatefully. "I still say he's got a stick up the-" **

"**GENE!!!" exclaimed a voice from the doorway, making the cat jump in fright. **

**Gene flinched. She turned around. "Good morning."**

**The man glared at her, shaking his head. "I'm sure that he didn't deserve to have his ass stuck to a toilet seat." He said still angry at her. "Honestly, I don't know how I put up with you." He turned to Kiera. "Keep and eye on your sister Kiera. Don't let her get into trouble." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.**

"**Why do I gotta have a BABYSITTER!!!!!" Gene yelled angrily.**

"**Gene." Said Kiera softly. "Get dressed."**

**Gene grumbled through breakfast, which consisted of omelets and onigiri, and she grumbled all the way to school. When they walked into the classroom, gene stomped over to her desk, and proceeded to slam her bag down on the top. She heard a crunching noise, and her fists went through the wooden desk, snapping it in half. She stared in shock.**

"**Gene!! Oh my Kami!! What did you do!!" Kiera gasped horrified at the damage. **

**Genes eyes filled with unshed tears, "I don't know" she said her voice cracking. "I just p-put my b-bag down and…and it…" She gripped Kiera's arms. "What am I g-going to do? I can't get into anymore trouble..."**

"**Shush." Kiera said thinking quickly. She hurriedly switched her desk for Gene's. "Calm down Gene."**

**Kiera set her bag down on the floor just as the teacher walked in. he stalked over and stood in front of Gene. "What happened?" He asked; his tone deadly. **

"**Um sensei?" Kiera asked quietly. "I broke my desk." **

"**It was you…" he asked confused.**

"**Yes sensei. I'm sorry." Kiera said. Her eyes boring into his. "I'm not in trouble am I?" **

**He looked confused. "Of course not. It was an accident right?" he sounded slightly confused.**

"**Yes sensei." Said Kiera, confused as well, but at the glazed look in his eyes, how they were out of focus. She wondered why Watanabi-sensei was acting so calm. 'Am I doing this?' she asked herself. "Sensei…" she said to him. "Disregard every bad thing that Gene has done in the last few months." **

**His eyes were out of focus, as he walked over to the file cabinet, and upon opening it, he retrieved an extremely large file with Gene's name on it. He pulled out at least 10 papers and sent them into the shredder. **

**Kiera looked puzzled and glanced at gene as the classroom filled with students. Gene shrugged, and reverted her attention to the front of the room. 'Damn' she thought. 'I hate geometry.' She looked at Kiera, and glared at her as she was paying attention.**

**She looked down at her paper. 'Find 'a' squared, if 'b' squared is 12 and 'c' squared is 64?' she read slowly, confused. She snuck another glance at her sister, and pouted seeing that she had finished that particular question, and six others besides! **

**She looked down and sighed sadly, 'Damn it!' **

"**Gene!" whispered Kiera, appalled at her sister for swearing. **

"**What?" she asked her confused. "What did I do?"**

"**What do you mean what did you do?" she said peeking up at the teacher to see him helping Ari. "You swore!" she whispered furiously. "Don't swear in class!"**

**Gene looked very confused. "But I didn't…"**

**Kiera sighed. "Gene. I heard you." She said. "Actually, I'm surprised no one else did. I mean you were loud.**

**Gene sat stunned. 'But…but I swore in my head…'**

"**Gene…" said Kiera exasperatedly. "If it was in your head, I couldn't have heard you…" she sighed inwardly, 'Poor Gene, she's going to get herself in trouble.'**

'**Will not!" Gene replied angrily. **

**Kiera's head snapped up and she looked to the teacher, then to Gene, "You…you heard that?"**

"**Yeah." Gene said. "Do you think that we are talking telepathically?"**

"**Umm…I think so…"**

**Gene grinned. "I know how to find out."**

**Kiera looked confused. "How?"**

**Gene looked down at her paper. 'What's the answer to question one?' she asked in her head. **

'**Why?' **

'**Cause I can't figure it out.' She said.**

**Kiera looked at her own paper. 'Um it's 'a' squared equals four.'**

**Gene looked at the teacher. **

"**What are you doing?" Kiera asked.**

**Gene grinned. "To see if he heard you give me the answers."**

**Kiera looked horrified. "You mean THAT was the test!? My god Gene!? What if he'd heard me!?"**

"**You woulda been in trouble." Gene smirked. **

**Kiera angrily turned away, and began to review her work.**

**Gene grinned as she received the answers as her sister reviewed. When she was done 'copying' she thought to Kiera, 'Thanks.'**

**She looked confused. Then her eyes widened. 'Damn it!' she thought realizing that she, albeit unknowingly, had provided the answers to her sister.**

**After class, they had gym. Volleyball. Kiera didn't really like gym. She was more the studious type. Gene however was very athletic. **

**"Common Kiera…" she whined. "Gym! Lets goooo!!" she said bouncing up and down. **

**Kiera sighed. "Fine. Let's go."**

**"Yay!" squealed Gene happily.**

**The class stood in a line, with Gene and another student in front of it. They were team captains. **

**"Let's see…I pick…Yoshiyuki-san." A boy walked over to Shinobu.**

**Gene thought for a moment, before yelling. "Kiera!" who sighed and walked to stand behind her sister.**

**"Based on that choice Tomoya-san, I'd say you're out to lose…"**

**"Oh yeah!" she said angrily. "Just because you said that, we're gonna kick your ASS Shinobu!!!" Gene snarled. **

**"Bring it then." She replied.**

**"Tanaka-san!" **

**"Toori!"**

**"Sukishiro-san!"**

"**Itawamura!" **

**When they were done, Gene despairingly discovered that she was one team mate short. "Hey!" she hollered to the teacher. "Where's Higurashi!?"**

"**She called in sick again." The phone rang. He glanced at Gene. "Work it out." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"**

**Gene looked at Shinobu, who had a smug grin on her face. "If you don't take that smile off your face I'm gonna do it for you!" She growled. "It's no fair that we're short a team member. One of your team can't play! It's only fair."**

"**Hey! Hold on there! How's that fair?"**

"**Cause I said so!"**

"**You can't just decide that!"**

"**I just did!"**

**The teacher smiled at the obvious rivalry between the two. He stood quietly and left the room, leaving them to argue.**

**Sigh**** Kiera sat down and opened her book. 'A summer colored sigh' she glanced up. 'Could you be a bit quieter please Gene.' She thought. 'I have a headache.'**

_A/N extra points to the first person who can tell me what anime the book a summer colored sigh is borrowed from._

'**Huh? Oh sorry Kiera…' she thought putting as much sincerity as she could into it. Whenever Kiera had a headache, Gene's was soon to follow, and vice-versa.**

"**Well either a member of your team doesn't play, or you don't play." Said Gene crossing her arms. "You choose." **

"**That's not fair!"**

"**Life's not fair!" She stated plainly.**

"**Look." Shinobu said. "I'm playing."**

"**Then one of your team doesn't."**

"**Every one can play." Said the teacher who had just returned, a big smile plastered on his face. "Everyone," he said. "We have a new transfer student." He waited for everyone's attention. "Ok now. He is from America, and you are all to give him the same respect you give each other. Is that understood?" **

"**Yes Sensei."**

"**His name is Nero Moore, and he will be in your class from now on." He turned to get the new student, as the class erupted with sounds.**

"**Heheh! Moore. That's a stupid name." Said one boy.**

"**Not as stupid as Nero…" said another.**

"**Yeah, well Americans are stupid. It would be obvious that his parents would give him a stupid name." Explained a different student.**

"**Hush he's coming!"**

"**So?"**

'**So he'll hear you!"**

**The door opened, and the students stared in awe, shock and disgust. A hushed silence fell across the room. **

'**Wow' Kiera thought to herself.**

'**What do you mean wow?' Asked Gene.**

'**He's like….gorgeous…' Kiera explained.**

'**Heh! To you maybe…all I see is a semi-cute boy in dire need of a haircut.' She looked at Kiera, only to see her cheeks were a faint pink, and Gene wondered why. 'Huh.' She thought watching with amusement as her sister ogled the poor boy.**

**He had shoulder length hair, which appeared to have been dyed, for it was a purple, blue and teal shade. Melting from the purple to the teal. He had a ring in his lip, and a strange beard, like really thin triangles along his jaw line. He was wearing a tight black tank top which showed off his lean, yet strong looking body. **

'**That man obviously works out' Gene commented to Kiera, who nodded mutely, keeping her eyes on him.**

**He had on a pair of tight black jeans, not so tight that they were restricting. He was not pale, but not overly tanned either; but what was the most astounding were his eyes. They were an extremely pale silvery-green with gold like flecks. Eyes that could see into your very soul, read your mind…**

'**Steal your heart.'**

**Her eyes widened with shock. 'That's not Gene's voice...' She thought. She glanced up at the boy again questioningly. To her surprise and embarrassment, he winked at her, a slight smirk on his handsome face.**

**Her face, however, flushed as she then averted her eyes and glanced at Gene. **

"**What?" Gene asked her.**

"**You didn't hear?" She asked.**

"**Hear what?" Came the puzzled reply.**

"**Nothing…" Said Kiera softly. 'Nothing…'**

**The teacher smiled at him. "Nero…" he said getting his attention. "Why don't you go and join Gene's team, and when the class is over, I'll assign someone to show you around."**

**Nero nodded, silently agreeing. He turned and walked over to Gene, ignoring the shocked glances, which he assumed, laughing, that it was because of his hair. He passed Gene and pausing, inclined his head to her. She in turn did the same. He then went and stood next to Kiera, who he noted with a wide grin, immediately averted her gaze, and flushing a bright red. **

**He laughed to himself as she tried to avoid staring at him, and struggled to hide his smile as she failed, peeking at him from the corner of her eyes.**

'**No matter how hard you try, love, your still gonna look.' He told her silently, and grinning when she blushed and looked at her sister to see if she could hear him too. **

**Laughing he told her, 'Only you can hear me…she can't.' and then as an after thought. 'You can look at me if you want. I don't mind.' **

**She could hear his amusement, but oddly he didn't sound the least bit conceited. Which if anyone else had said what he just had, she'd have told them as much… still…he had said she could look at him…so why not. **

**She slowly looked at him. When she did she flushed when he instantly captured her eyes in his own stare. What she saw startled her. He looked so sad. Like he had seen lifetimes of pain, and suffering. But what confused her, was that she felt his pain, when she looked into his eyes. She wanted to comfort him, she realized. But why would she feel so strongly about it. She had only just met him. It wasn't like she'd known him all her life. **

'_Come on! Let's go!' a little boys voice called._

'_Wait for me!' the little girl stumbled and fell. She scraped her knee on a rock, and upon seeing the blood burst into tears. _

_The boy, he seemed to have been waiting just around the corner of the path, heard her crying and immediately rushed to her side. _

'_It's ok.' He said consolingly. 'I'll help you.' He let her climb onto his back, and ran to the village. He forced himself to run faster so as to stop her pain sooner. He ran into the main house, rushing through the halls to see the priestess. _

_Bursting into the room he saw the priestess and her daughter, playing a game of go, when he gasped, out of breath, that she was hurt. The priestess walked into the other room for a moment, before coming out with a strange looking jar. It was a nasty shade of brown, and kneeling in front of them, she told the girl that she'd be alright, and that it would sting only for a moment. _

'_What is that?' the boy said suspiciously, not wanting the priestess to use it on her if he didn't know what it was first. _

_She smiled kindly, before telling him that it was a potion from a far away land, which was unknown to many save her and a few select priestesses._

_She gently poured some of the foul smelling liquid onto a clean cloth, and told the girl to count to ten, and it would be over. She smiled when she saw that he had instinctively grasped her hand in his and allowed her to squeeze it if it hurt. _

'_All done now.' She said putting the stopper on the jar. 'Now go and play. It's such a nice day outside.'_

_They nodded and left the room. _

_When they were in a clearing full with wild flowers, he turned to her. 'Are you ok?'_

'_Yes. Thank you for helping me.' She replied sweetly._

_He flushed, looking around him when something caught his eye. He bent down and when he stood and turned facing her, he held a bright blue flower in his hand. He held it out to her. Warily watching her, afraid she wouldn't take it, or worse…laugh at him. _

_She smiled and took the flower from him, laughing. 'Thank you.' She said. She looked around her and finding no one else around, she quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. _

_As he stood there stunned, her face grew red and she turned and ran away, embarrassed, the flower still in her hand. _

**The vision stopped abruptly. 'Wow…' she thought. Looking up at Nero, she saw amazement in his eyes. Before she could ask him what had happened, Gene called over. "Hey ready to play?" **

**Kiera sighed inwardly. 'Well, here goes nothing…' "Yes Gene. I'm ready."**

"**Good." Gene said grinning. "Cause you get to serve first."**

**Kiera pouted as she took her position. **

'**Don't worry sis.' Gene told her. 'I'll help you.'**

'**And just how do you suppose you are going to do that?' She asked her. **

'**I'll tell you what to do.' She said.**

**Kiera actually had fun. Of course…most of her fun was either staring at Nero, as he played, or reading her book. They were evenly matched.**

_**A/N**_

**_Ok so first item of business, we have random wrestling or anime tidbits in our chapters for you to find. We like to make it a kind of game, so our first task for you all is to tell us what anime/manga, the book 'a summer colored sigh', was borrowed from. If you think that you know the answer, then just review our chapter and give us the answer then. _**

_**Second item of business. After we really get going you should be able to tell the difference between Gene's and Kiera's writing styles. So for those of you who didn't know, Gene wrote the prologue, while I have written this one. I will also be writing the next chapter as well.**_

_**We hope you are enjoying our story, sorry about not having Inuyasha and the others in it as of yet. They **_**will**_** be in this story. Just not as much, as it is Gene and Kiera's story. **_

_**We would really like some reviews though, we are not review whores or anything like that, we just want to know that our story is being read, and people are enjoying reading it, as we are writing it. Thanks for your support. **_

_**Kiera and Gene.**_


	3. chapter 2: secrets revealed

Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha. We do not own the characters. We only own the plot…

a/n the parts that are in Nero's pov are in italics, and Kiera's are in bold…

Chapter 2 secrets revealed

"So Kiera…" Gene teased "You and _**Nero**_, have been hanging out quite a bit lately, huh?"

Kiera blushed faintly. "The teacher assigned me to show him around Gene, nothing more."

"Yeah…like 3 weeks ago." Gene scoffed. "Face it Kiera. You've got the hotts!"

"N-no I don't…" Kiera protested her innocence.

"Don't deny it Kiera!" Gene said grinning evilly. "I've seen the way you look at him, and I know he likes you…"

"You are mistaken." Said Kiera pulling her nightgown over her head. She had to be. There was no way he could like her, not when there were so many prettier girls at school. What could he possibly like about her?

"He can't ever stop watching you…" Gene told her softly. "He wants you to like him."

"How do you know…" asked Kiera sadly. "Shinobu…"

"The hell with Shinobu!" Gene said angrily. "He doesn't even look at her Kiera…did you know he is failing math?"

Kiera shook her head silently asking what that had to do with anything.

"He watches you constantly. If you ask me, you should offer to help him 'study…'" Gene grinned wickedly as Kiera blushed.

"Gene…" she said. "I don't know…"

"Kiera, just go for it…" Gene told her firmly. "Tomorrow, there's no school. Go to the library, he studies there." Gene told her.

Kiera glanced at Gene suspiciously. "How'd you know…?"

"Like I said. He _**likes**_ you." She smirked. "He told me that if I wanted to, to tell you where he was. When I was there returning your books and I saw him…he asked about you…"

Gene grinned to herself as she pet Kyo, who was playing with a fringe on her blanket. 'Kiera likes him.' She thought to herself, shielding her thoughts like they had practiced. She could tell. The way she denied it was funny, yet sad. She was hiding inside herself, 'She doesn't think he likes her.' She thought sadly.

Kyo meowed softly chewing on Gene's shirt sleeve. Gene maneuvered Kyo's claws and teeth from her shirt and climbed under the covers. Listening to Kiera's thoughts and grinning to herself. Kiera had to go to the library tomorrow anyway. She had books to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kiera sat upright in her bed. Images still spinning in her head. She had the dream again.

Gene glanced at her. "Kiera?"

She looked at her. "Gene…I had the dream again…"

"So did I, what of it?" Gene said,

"Well?!" Kiera asked.

"Well what?" Gene asked slightly confused.

"Did you see the boy?"

"What boy?"

"The one in the shadows. When the lady is talking she speaks to him." Kiera said. "He looks like…" she stopped, her eyes widening. She replayed the scene she had witnessed the first day she had met Nero. She saw again the boy from her dream and the one from her vision.

'What the?' Thought Gene to herself as the images spilled into her mind from Kiera's mind. No wonder she was acting weird lately. If I saw those images, and then the dream, "Damn I'm confused." She said to herself.

Gene was snapped from her reverie as Kiera threw on her shirt and ran out. She grinned. 'Your welcome.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What am I doing?" Kiera asked herself aloud on the way to the library. What Gene had said, she didn't really believe her did she? She was just joking right?

For a few minutes she walked without thinking. Up ahead she saw the library. "Well, I'll just see if he is there…" she thought aloud again, even though she knew the answer in the back of her mind.

As she neared the library, she felt like she was being watched, and before she could say a word, she felt a searing pain in her right arm as she was pulled down a side street, a hand covering her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero was sitting on the floor of the library, a reference book in his hand, when he felt a sharp, deep pain in his arm. He looked at it, as if checking to see what had happened. He saw a mark appear on his skin, followed closely by another.

His eyes widened with shock, realization, anger, and then fear. 'Kiera…' He immediately dropped the book and struggled to his feet. His voice came out raspy. "Hold on…" He rushed out of the library, following the pain in his arm as it became steadily stronger as he ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears were falling down her face as they held her against the wall. They held her face and forced her to watch them carve into her arm. Through her tears and silent crying, she saw a blur and a reddish glow.

She suddenly felt safe. Which was rather weird, seeing as the men still had the knife against her skin. As her eyes cleared, she heard a voice speak.

"Let. Her. Go." Nero said, his eyes glowing an evil shade of red.

"And if I refuse…" Said the man still holding Kiera. "If I chose to…" he let his voice trail off as he placed the blade against her throat, with just enough force to prick her skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

Kiera gasped in shock and pain, further infuriating Nero. In another blur, he grabbed the second man, his hand tightening around his neck, cutting off his air supply. "Let her go. Or this man will no longer have vocal cords." To make good on his threat, Nero raised his other hand and racked his nails across the man's jugular, causing blood to flow.

The man holding Kiera hesitated for a moment. But a moment was all Nero needed. And in a burst of speed, Nero leapt forward.

Kiera felt strong, but gentle arms wrap around her, pulling her against a warm chest. And upon hearing softly murmured words of comfort, she relaxed and heard a yelp of pain, and the sound of a body hitting the pavement.

She tried to look, but Nero refused to let her. He scooped her into his arms, and walked to the end of the alley. Upon his request, she closed her eyes and held onto him tightly.

For a few short moments, she felt weightless. Opening her eyes, she found that they were on the roof of a nearby building. He set her on her feet carefully, and gently lifted her arm and examined it with growing concern.

_Kiera's tears had stopped. She looked at Nero, watching as he gently cleaned the blood from her arm. 'He has tears in his eyes…' she noted to herself when he looked at her. _

"_I'm sorry…" he said as a tear escaped his eye and trailed down his face. "They hurt you…and I…" he stopped, his voice cracking._

"_It's ok." She said comfortingly. "You saved me. They might have killed me and you…you saved my life." She reached out and touched his face, tilting it up to look into his eyes. "Thank you."_

_His breath stopped, caught literally in his throat. For him, time seemed to stop when she gently lowered her lips to his. When she kissed him, he felt comfort, and warmth spread through him. He brought his hand up, and entwined his fingers into her hair. _

_He didn't want the moment to end. For at that moment, he felt as if time itself had stopped. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to stay like this._

**She slowly touched his cheek and said, "They might have killed me…" Her eyes bore into his. "And you saved me…" She lowered her face to his before softly whispering, "Thank you." **

**She brought her lips to his softly. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She could hear it, and she briefly wondered if Nero could. She gasped softly as he pressed his lips to hers more firmly; bring his hand to the back of her neck, sliding his fingers through her hair. **

**He brushed his tongue over her lower lip asking permission. And she opened her mouth granting him access. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth gently stroking and teasing her own with his. She murmured his name into his mouth. 'I never want this to end…' she thought to herself. **

He smiled when she whispered his name against his lips. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, before sliding it down over her neck to rest on her shoulder, before jerking away sharply.

He saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes. He held up his hand to show her the blood. "Um…you're bleeding…" he said apologetically.

He cleaned her neck as best he could without hurting her. When he was done he kissed her forehead. "Common…" he said. "Lets get you home." Sweeping her up into his arms, he told her to close her eyes and hold on.

She slipped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm ready." She told him.

He leapt, and she felt the feeling of weightlessness once again, before feeling him touch down on the ground. Setting her on her feet, he took her hand in his own. Upon realizing she was cold, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "You don't need to do that." She protested.

"I want to." He said smiling, once again taking hold of her hand. They stopped at the library just long enough to return her books and pick up his stuff.

When they got to Kiera's house, she invited Nero in, but he politely refused. "I need to be getting home myself." He said, raising her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Until then…" he said leaning in to lightly brush a kiss over her lips. He left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gene watched him leave, a wide smile on her face. So, she'd gotten through to her sister after all, and she went to see him. And from that parting kiss he'd given her, it had ended well. She sat down on her bed and listened for Kiera's footsteps.

Kiera closed the front door, and glancing around her, made her way down the hall and up the stairs. She went into the bedroom.

"Hey Kiera."

"Hi Gene." She replied opening drawers and pulling out a nightgown. She headed into the bathroom, locking the door. She proceeded to take a wet washcloth and clean the blood completely from her arm. She grabbed the peroxide and poured a small amount on her cuts, crying out as she did so.

"Kiera?" Gene's voice called through the door. "You ok?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute Gene." She answered wincing. She looked into the mirror and cleaned her neck. When she was done she changed into her nightgown. She tossed her shirt into the garbage, along with the washcloth, for they were ruined with her blood.

Opening the door, she saw Gene was waiting for her, with a huge grin on her face. "I saw you with Nero." She said.

"Did you?" asked Kiera with a smile.

"He kissed you." Said Gene, pointing out the obvious.

"He asked me if he'd see me tomorrow…" began Kiera happily.

"Well!?! What did you say!?!" asked Gene impatiently

Kiera grinned, the answer evident in her eyes and smile.

Gene smiled back. "Well good for you!" her smile was erased as she caught sight of her sisters arm. She had tried to hide the bandages with her sleeve.

Kiera looked down at her arm, and hastily tried to cover it.

"What happened!?" Gene exclaimed at Kiera, angry that she had tried to hide it.

"Nothing…" she attempted.

"Don't give me that crap Kiera. Now what happened?" she snapped.

Kiera sighed and told her sister what had happened, leaving out the part where Nero had cut the man's throat, and jumping to the roof. She then told her that he had cried for her and cleaned her arm as best as he could, and how he gave her his coat. At which she gasped and ran down to the living room to retrieve it before their parents found it and wondered where it came from.

She sat on the end of the bed, still holding it.

"Kiera, there's something-"

"I feel…drawn to him." She said.

Gene started. "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Like when I'm around Nero, I feel…safe." She said clutching Nero's jacket. "When the man had the knife against my throat, and Nero got there…I stopped being scared. Like I knew that he wouldn't let him hurt me again." Her voice drifted off.

"Kiera?" Gene asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"What?" she exclaimed. "No…there's not-"

"Kiera." Gene stated. "I'm your twin. I know something is up. Now tell me."

Kiera sighed. When she had told Gene what Nero had done to the man, Gene gasped. "HE KILLED HIM!!?"

"Shhhh!!" Kiera scolded. "Not so loud!"

"He killed him!?"

"In my defense Gene…and he's not dead. He was knocked out." Said Kiera.

"Damn. Shoulda killed the bastard." Said Gene angrily. "I would have."

"Thank you Gene" said Kiera smiling.

"Thank Nero." Said Gene, grinning wickedly. "Maybe you should ask him to be your bodyguard." She laughed as Kiera sputtered. "Well. I think he's going to take it upon himself, so…" her voice drifted off. "Anyway…we have school tomorrow, so we better go to bed. You wanna be all rested up for Nero don't you." She sang while ducking to avoid the stuffed moose that Kiera threw at her. It landed in Kyo's bed.

"Hey…Gene?" asked Kiera.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Kyo?"

"Out hunting or something…I haven't seen him all day." Gene said confused. "He is usually home by now…"

"Well I hope he is alright…" said Kiera worriedly.

"Yeah…"

"Night, Gene."

"Night, Kiera." Said Gene, turning the light off, smirking as she saw Kiera. She had fallen asleep with Nero's jacket in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kiera awoke, with the remains of her dream fresh in her head. She was sure now. The boy in her dream, and the one from her vision were the same. And they both bore a strong resemblance to Nero, and upon telling Gene, she agreed with her.

"We should ask him about it." Kiera said.

"No." Gene said. 'You should ask him about it. I have detention remember?"

"Oh yeah…" said Kiera. "What did you do this time? Blow up the chem. Lab?"

Kiera's face turned white as Gene grinned. "You didn't did you Gene!?"

Gene raised her arm. "Guilty." She grinned. "Although it was a mistake though."

Upon Kiera's disbelieving look, she grinned. "Ok…so maybe it wasn't all on accident…but no one got hurt though…they should be grateful. Now they don't have to worry about spring cleaning."

Kiera laughed against her will. They heard a knock on the door and their mother opened it. "Hurry up. There's a boy downstairs waiting for you. Don't make him wait any longer." She closed the door.

"I guess that's for you." Gene said smiling.

"Um...yeah." said Kiera blushing.

"You go on ahead. It'll give you time to tell him…and some time alone." Gene said.

"Y-yes…but then you'll have to walk alone." Said Kiera, her face a bright red.

"Nah." Said Gene waving her hand at Kiera. "Besides, he's early. He probably just wants to spend time with you anyway."

Kiera nodded, seeing the logic in that. She quickly got dressed into a light blue shirt and black jeans. She grabbed a coat and left the room. Hearing voices in the dining room, she entered. She saw her father was giving Nero the third degree.

He turned to her. "Where's Gene, Kiera?" her father asked.

"She said to go on ahead. She wants to sleep in." Kiera told him.

Her mother looked disapprovingly at Nero. "So. Nemo was it?"

"It's Nero, mum." Said Kiera.

"Yes Nero…what ever possessed you to dye your hair like that?"

"MOM!!" gasped Kiera, "Don't talk to Nero like that!!"

"It's ok." He said touching her arm discreetly. "I just wanted to be different." He told her mother.

"Humph." Said her mother. "Well then…why does your beard-"

"MOTHER!!" exclaimed Kiera, angry at her mother. "We have to go." She took Nero by the hand, and led him out the front door without saying goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you!" called Nero back at the house. He grinned when he saw Kiera looking at him funny. "What?" he said. "If I'm going to be taking you out, I might as well get to know your parents. If only on a friendly level."

Kiera blushed at his statement of 'take you out.' "O-oh" she said.

"I see you still have my jacket." He said nodding at her.

"A-ah…yes…um… I can give it back if you-" she stampered.

"No. that's ok." He said smiling. "You hold on to it for me."

"T-thank you…" she blushed.

"No problem." He said taking her hand in his. They walked for a bit before Kiera broke the silence.

"Nero?" she asked.

"Yes love?" he answered smiling.

"Um…" She stampered, trying to think of what to say. "That first day…"

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked.

"When I first looked at you, I saw something." She said hoping beyond hope that he would believe her.

"Like what?" he asked interested.

"I saw…something that was like a kind of vision…" she said looking at him to see if he thought her crazy. When he nodded she continued. "I saw, a little boy and girl. They were in the woods. She fell down and hurt herself, and the little boy picked her up and carried her to safety."

"Yes. I saw it too." He agreed.

"Now…for as long as I can remember, Gene and I have had a recurring dream, exactly the same as each others. In it there are two little girls and a woman dressed like a priestess. The little girls look like me and Gene when we were young. So we figure that they are supposed to be us.

In the dream we were each given a necklace…mine was white, and Gene's was black. She said that a jewel would break and we would each have a piece of it, but for now it would be better if we didn't know about it. Then she said some strange incantation of some sort...and we wake up."

She paused to gage his reaction. His expression had not changed. She continued. "But for the past few months…the dream has been different. While the lady speaks with us…I noticed another person in the woods next to the house where she leaves us. It was a boy. The same one from the vision I had when we first met. It looks like you Nero."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome!!" a child's voice cried out. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go home Shippou. I have a test." Said Kagome.

"Does Inuyasha know?" asked Sango.

"If he doesn't know by now, then he probably never will." Said Kagome snarkily, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

"I see." Said Miroku.

"Kagome must still be mad at Inuyasha." Said Shippou, wisely to Miroku.

"Well running off to see Kikyo, probably wasn't one of his brighter ideas." He replied.

"I don't wanna talk about him." Snapped Kagome, angrily.

"But Kagome, don't you think you should at least talk to Inuyasha." Began Sango tentivly.

"I will Sango. I just need some time. And really guys, I'm late." She grinned at them. "I'll bring back goodies!"

Shippou cheered happily. "Kagome! Can I have some more of those color sticks?"

"Sure you can Shippou." Said Kagome, smiling at the child. With a final goodbye, she slid over the side and into the well.

They all peered into the well just in time to see a purplish light being emitted.

"She's gone." Said Sango.

"Back to her own era." Said Miroku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome arrived home, she ran into the house just long enough to switch her bags. Then she began the walk to school. As she looked up ahead, she saw another solitary student walking by herself. She ran to catch up. "Wait!" she panted. "Wait for me!"

Gene stopped and turned to see Kagome stop in front of her, gasping for breath.

"Thanks Gene." She smiled gratefully.

"You missed the test." Gene said, enjoying the look of shock on her face. "It was yesterday."

"But I had it in my date book!" she wined not noticing Gene's look of amusement.

"Oh and where the hells were you two weeks ago!" exclaimed Gene angrily. "We were short a team member in gym. We had to rely on Nero to help us win."

"Did you?" asked Kagome.

"Well yes…but that's not the point! If Nero hadn't been there, we would have lost." She snarled. "Because you weren't there."

"Who's Nero?" Kagome asked.

"Transfer student." Said Gene.

"I wonder if he needs help around the school?" Kagome said, thinking that should Inuyasha come for her, being seen with him would invoke his jealousy mode, and maybe then he'd be a little nicer.

"Leave him alone." Said Gene, reading Kagome's thoughts. Not knowing or caring who this Inuyasha was. "He's with Kiera. And I don't have any problem forcibly keeping you away, Kagome."

They walked in silence for a bit when Gene stopped walking and threw out her arm to keep Kagome from passing her. "What are you dong Gene?" she asked confused.

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" she hissed at her. 'Kagome always was an airhead.' Gene thought fondly.

She grinned to herself as she looked up the street. Kiera and Nero. She appeared to be telling him of the dreams and the vision. "He seems to be taking this fairly well." Said Gene peering into his mind, but withdrawing quickly. He always seemed to know when she was peeking.

"Who does?" asked Kagome.

"Look." Said Gene, exasperated almost to the point of screaming. "Either shut up or go a different way, because no one is going to go this way until they are done talking."

Kagome was used to Gene telling her to shut up, or to go away, so she wisely did as she was told. Gene Tomoya was no one to mess with. So she resigned herself to watching them. She blushed as she watched him lift her hand to his lips and kissed it before pulling her into his embrace.

She looked away at Gene. She was confused. Gene's eyes were…glowing red… no it couldn't be. It must have been a trick of the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sighed, looking into her eyes. "Kiera-"

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked scared of what the answer would be.

He smiled at her, lifting her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. Then he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as well, holding on for reasons unknown to her. She felt that a lot lately, when she was around him. She felt like she could open up her soul to him. She told him so.

"I feel the same way, love." He said.

She smiled softly at the endearment, then, 'Get out Gene.' She felt Gene's immediate withdrawal from her mind.

"Kiera." She heard. She looked at Nero.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your dream," he started, "I need to take care of something…then we, meaning me, you, and Gene, can sit down and I will explain everything to you…but I need you to trust me." He pulled back long enough to look into her eyes. "You'll have to believe me Kiera. I could never lie to you."

She looked at him, reading his facial expression. "I know Nero." She said smiling up at him. "I trust you."

The relief was evident in his eyes. Leaning down he gently pressed his lips to hers, afraid she would pull back.

She didn't say a work as she wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart and began the short walk to the school. He slid his arm around her waist, holding her to him as they walked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gene and Kagome finally arrived, Kagome went over to her other friends, and Gene went to see Kiera and Nero. Gene smirked as she saw their entwined fingers.

"What's so funny?" asked Nero with an equally wide grin.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, without my pushing, you two might not have gotten together."

"Sure we would have." Said Nero. "It just would have taken us a little longer that's all."

Gene noticed Kiera's pleased smile at that comment, and sat down so that class could begin. This went by as smoothly as possible for Gene. 'Stupid math.' She said. Well at least Nero was getting some 'help.' Gene made a mental note to tease Kiera about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During lunch, Kagome sat with Gene, Kiera, and Nero. Kiera shifted restlessly, bored out of her mind. She turned to Nero. "Can we stop by the library before we go back to class?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said standing. He held out his hand to help her up. "We can go right now." He turned. "You guys coming too?" he offered.

Gene was about to decline, when Kagome stood. "Yeah. I need to copy some notes anyway." She turned to Gene. "I can copy your notes right Gene?"

Gene looked at her before sighing. "I suppose." She agreed.

As they walked down the street, they heard a voice calling, "Kagome!"

She spun around. It was Kagome's little brother, Sota. "What?" she asked.

He looked at the others, before pulling her down to whisper in her ear. "It's Inuyasha…"

"What!!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you keep him at the house?"

"He ran off…" Sota tried to explain. "Don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad!!" she said looking extremely mad.

"He said something about bringing you back."

"I don't care! Find him and tell him I'm staying to take this test, whether he likes it or not!"

She stood and walked back to the others. "Sorry about that…lets go."

When they had all done what they needed to do at the library, Nero's arms were full of Kiera's books.

"You don't have to carry all of that…" she said.

"I want to." He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Nero had walked Kiera home. He told her that he would not be at school the next day. She asked if it was because of what he had to do. "Yeah." He'd told her, and kissed her before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome entered her house, a very irate Inuyasha confronted her yelling, "What the hell were you thinking?! Who were you with?!"

"What do you mean what was I thinking!?" she yelled back. "'sides, you were too busy flirting with Kikyo to notice anyway!"

"Don't lie to me Kagome!" snapped Inuyasha.

"How am I lying?!"

"I can smell him on you!" he hollered angrily. "The scent of a demon! Of several demons, Kagome! They're radiating off of you!"

Kagome was taken aback. "I was at school all day Inuyasha, and the library." She said. "There's no way that I-"

He stopped, and smelt the air. "There it is again!"

"Huh?"

He ran outside and followed the scent into Kagome's backyard. "It's in the well!" he said grabbing Kagome, and jumping into the well.

When they climbed out of the well they heard Shippou's voice. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" he cried as he launched himself into Kagome's arms, and hugged her tightly.

"Did you guys see anything happen with the well?" asked Kagome.

"I did!" cried Shippou. "A man. I think he was a demon."

"Yes." Agreed Miroku. "He was very polite though."

"What did he look like?" asked Kagome curiously.

"He was about as tall as Miroku. He had purple and blue hair and strange markings on his face." Said Shippou cheerfully.

Kagome gasped. "That sounds like Nero!"

"Nero?" asked Inuyasha jealously.

"Yes. Nero. Kiera Tomoya's boyfriend!" she said snarkily.

"How did he get through the well?" asked Sango.

"I don't know." Said Inuyasha. "But if he is a demon, then he is up to no good. And I'm gonna find out what he's doing." He knelt down so Kagome could climb unto his back. And the set off in the direction that Nero had gone in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero snuck into the high priestesses house. He sat waiting. After a while he heard voices. Two women entered and stopped as they caught sight of him.

"Cara." He said.

"Nero." Was her reply.

"We need to talk. Alone. Now." He demanded, glancing at the woman.

She nodded, turning to the other woman. "I'll get back to you ok?"

The woman nodded and left.

Turning back to Nero, she sat. "What?"

"They've been dreaming. They saw me in their dreams." He said. "They are ready."

"How do you know? I was under the impression that I told you that you are not to have contact with them." Cara said rudely.

"I transferred and when the teachers assign you to-" he tried to explain.

"Oh don't give me that shit!" she spat angrily. "You're betrothed. I understand that for you, that is hard not to be around her…but you can't do anything until she has her memories back."

"No…you don't understand…their ready…"

"No they are not. I don't think that they are-"

"No! You're not ready!" he yelled losing patience. "If you won't tell them Cara, then I will!"

"You can't!"

"No! What I can't do, is stand there and act like we've not bonded!" He glared furiously.

"You have to send the pieces of the jewel. Those shards are the only things that will return their memories." He said softly, "Her memories…of what she is, her memories of me…and what we are together…"

She stood up. "I believe that we are done here." She said.

"Are you going to send the-"

"No I am not. When they are ready I will. But not yet." She glared at him furiously. "I want you gone when I return." She stormed out of the hut.

Nero sat, completely pissed off now. He stood and began to leave before something glinting caught his eyes. The shards. He walked over to the web like structure. He touched the shards, picking them up and placing them in the center of the dream web, and muttered a small binding spell. The shards glowed a bright pink, which slowly enveloped the web. When the glowing stopped the shards were gone.

He grinned, "Take that Cara." Still smiling he left the hut before she could return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gene's eyes flew open, and she shot into a sitting position. She looked at Kiera and saw that she had the same expression on her face that she did. Neither noticed the faint glowing their matching necklaces. "I remember!!" they yelled in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N lol. Cliffy. I love 'em. Sorry for the wait. So now they got their memories back.

Oh and if you readers could send in a few reviews we would really appreciate it. We'd like at least 2 reviews before we post the next chappie? Now were not review whores or anything, we just need some positive input on the story, for moral, emotional support, not to mention it is a major confidence booster. Lol. -


	4. chapter 3: home

Night had fallen. Nero ran swiftly through the tall trees. He had much to think about. Things were happening way too quickly and by now Kiera and Gene had gotten the jewels and were fully aware of their pasts. How was he going to go back and tell them about this?

A brief though ran through his head about just not going back. About just making camp here. But that was quickly kicked away by the vow he made about Kiera. Protection. He was her guardian angel, so to speak.

His footsteps began to gradually slow down until he was completely still. A familiar voice echoed through the trees, the origin not too far.

"I'm sure I sensed the shards up this way, but they just up and disappeared..." The voice spoke loud and clear, obviously the voice of his classmate's Kagome.

Nero hid behind a tree a couple yards away from the path she was walking on and decided to observe her. She was accompanied by two humans and two demons. One looked like a child and the other seemed aggressive. He thought it best to just stay hidden for now.

"They couldn't have just vanished... Are you sure..." One of the demons began but soon cut that sentence short, sniffed the air, and growled lowly. He then laid a hand to the hilt of his sword, readying himself to attack. "I think I found your Nero, Kagome..."

"Huh...?" Kagome looked around.

"Show yourself, Nero!" He sneered. "I know you're here somewhere! I can smell your vile stench..."

A bead of sweat ran down Nero's temple. It obviously wasn't safe. This demon was hostile. With that in mind, Nero vanished.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said with slight concern. "There isn't anyone here..."

"Damn it..." Out of anger, he spat off to the side. "He's gone."

Gene stood at the window in their room, staring outside. She knew everything now. The reason people naturally liked Kiera more. In the struggles of life, Kiera was everything good and pure in the world... Gene was everything opposite of that. She was the reason there was racism. War. Murder. Rape.

A heavy boulder rested painfully on her shoulders. Though she knew it was silly to think of life being better without her, she couldn't help but fantasize. She made up the other half of life. Yin and Yang.

Her focus was shaken loose when a small dark figure came into view. Kyou?  
The back light flicked on due to the motion censor. It was Kyou. He ran up the back steps, in through the pet door and up the stairs to their room.

"Gene, are you going to bed?" Kiera asked her voice hoarse from being groggy.

"I don't know... I just have a lot on my mind right now..." She responded vaguely. "And don't you go snooping. I'd like to deal with this myself." She opened the door, letting the cat in.

"Calm down, Gene. Don't push me away. We're both dealing with the same thing..."

"No. We're not. You're the golden child."  
With that, Gene tuned out anything else her sister had to say. None of this was her fault, she just really needed to be by herself right now. Kiera got the hint and fell back asleep anyway. Kyou hopped up on the bed and Gene lay down next to him. It was going to be a restless night...

Morning came quickly and Gene didn't seem to have slept a wink. Kiera was up, bright and early, and went straight into the shower. Gene rolled over to cuddle up to Kyou but strangely he was gone again. Her mind was still running wild with the thoughts of the previous day. She felt depressed about it all, but also a moment of clarity. It all made sense. She sighed and rolled out of bed to get in the shower after Kiera ran out, muttering something about being late.

Time for school. Nero had been downstairs, being interrogated by their parents.

"So, you've been spending a lot of time with Kiera.." Their dad grilled. "Now, since you're dating my daughter, there are a few things we need to discuss."

"Okay...Shoot." Nero replied, trying to keep his cool, but in all honesties, Kiera's parents were the most intimidating people he'd ever met.

"First of all," their mother began. "What's your grade point average? Do you live with your parents? Are they still together?"

"What college are you interested in? Career goals??"

"Woah, woah. One at a time, please..." Nero had been so bombarded with questions just now, his head was spinning.

"Alright, then." Their mom spoke slowly."

"Then start with this..." Their dad followed.

And both in unison, they asked the most off the wall question:  
"What exactly do you feel for my daughter?"

Nero blushed in spite of himself. Kiera began as a sort of "mission" to him, if you will, but over time of this distant research, he had to meet her. His thoughts were as what his researches had told him. She was truly a blessing. Her laughter was contagious. Her smile could light up a room. When she entered a room, her very being was the point of everyone's gaze. No one's beauty held a candle light to her luminous flame. But could he tell her parents that he simply adored her? That everything about her amazed him? That he had fallen so completely head over heels in love with Kiera that it had began to hurt?

"W-well..." He began, drawing a blank. He knew how he felt, but he couldn't be himself here. He had to be a teenage boy. So, he thought of what a high school boy would think. Probably the dumbest thing he'd ever come up with.

"I think your daughter's a fox." He gave a half grin and wiggled his eyebrows. And to his surprise, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kiera standing there. Her mouth slightly opened; her eyes moist with tears. She had heard what he said just now, and to her parents, who were completely stunned and offended.

"Nero..." She dried her eyes. "I think you should go." With that, she darted back up stairs.

"Kiera, wait!" He shouted and went to run after her, but only to be stopped by the road block that was her father, who then took it upon himself to throw him out.

8:30 am. School had already started and Kiera and Gene just left the house. Kiera had been too heart broken to leave with the chance of running into Nero. She wanted to talk with her sister, anyhow.

The streets and sidewalks were empty. Everyone was already at work and at school. Except for these two. Kiera hadn't made one peep since they left.

"Kiera..." Gene spoke softly after a while. "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. ...You might have misheard him---"

"I didn't." She responded sternly, cutting her off. Pain still haunted her voice.

"Fine." Gene rolled her eyes. She had her own problems to deal with, and didn't need Kiera's drama.

It hadn't taken long for them to get to school and by the time they did, they missed most of their first class. Gene didn't care, though. She hated school. The only good thing that came out of it was getting her away from her parents. They went to the attendance office to sign for being late, and then went to finish off the school day.

"Kiera wait!" A familiar voice shouted down the hall.

Kiera turned to see none other than Nero running to catch up to her. Part of her told her to run toward him but she knew it was a mistake. He didn't care about her. Though, before Kiera could make her move, Gene beat her to it.

"Get lost, creep! And Kiera, if you try and stop him from leaving I'll kick your teeth down your throat!" She snarled. She knew how her sister felt about Nero and frankly, what he said was inexcusable. Gene and Kiera are twins and so, have that kind of connection. Kiera was suppressing a lot of the hurt and pain she held deep down.

"Relax, Gene, this has nothing to do with you..." Nero responded, trying to make his comment sound as nice and kind as possible, but Gene was quick to judge and short tempered. She just wasn't having it.

"Oh, don't give me that bull. This has everything to do with me."

Respectfully, Kiera remained silent, turned around and just left. It was too early to see him without it hurting so much she wanted to vomit. She had never felt like this for anyone, and she hated every minute of it. 

As she quickened her pace, she could hear the two of them butting heads and puffing chests at each other. It was making her sick. Her pace was up to running at this point. The only place she wanted to be right now was the bathroom. And so, she past her class right up and headed right into the restroom.

There were quite a few stalls in this restroom, but luckily for her, they were all empty. She walked to one of the sinks and leaned over it. The words Nero had spoke to her parents, about how she was nothing more than eye candy, ran through her mind. Her throat swelled and her eyes flooded.

"Your daughter's a fox!"

That was all she could hear; screaming in her ears. Tears began pouring down her cheeks in streams until she heard a rattling noise. Someone was turning the door handle, and opening the door.

"Kiera...?" It was Gene, peaking her head in.

"Go away..." She sniffed and turned around.

Gene wouldn't take no for an answer and just walked in, walked over to her sister, and put an arm around her.

"Come on... Let's just go home." Gene spoke softly while consoling her twin.  
Kiera nodded and let Gene walk her out of the bathroom, cleaning her face on the way out.

On the way down the hall, an eerie feeling wrenched at the guts of both girls. Something wasn't right, but what was it? Neither of them spoke; but merely walked in an awkward silence, trying to pinpoint the origin of what was wrong.

Eyes! That's what it was. The burning sensation, of someone watching them. By this time, they had both reached the small hallway where they would find their lockers and began digging in it for their belongings.

"Uh, Gene, do you feel like we're being watched?" Kiera whispered.

"Yeah, you feel that too?" She whispered back.

As quickly as she could finish that sentence, a dark shadow loomed over Gene, followed by a long exhale of warm, rancid breath, sending a chill down her back.

"Um....Kiera...." Gene stuttered, in complete and total fear.

Within milliseconds, a large claw-like hand gripped Gene's hair, pulling her at least 9 feet off the ground, a loud shriek echoing. What ever this thing was, he was huge. Gene's head was brushing up against the ceiling of the hallway as she struggled to free herself.

Kiera spun around at the sound of her sister's cry for help. Along with Gene's scream came the sound of the school bell. Not good. Now their schoolmates were going to be involved, and their secrets revealed.

Kiera got a quick glance at the creature but a good look. Unsymmetrical horns stuck out of each temple, with a mane of hair flowing down his back, which was also coated in fur. He wore such old battle armor that she remembered from her history books, and his skin was a dark brown color that almost looked burned. Her trembling eyes shifted down his huge body and noticed a furry tail and feet like the hooves of a goat.

Definitely a strange creature, but he seemed so familiar...

"Kiera!!! Do something!! Run away!!!" Gene shouted, tears streaming her cheeks.

Then out of no where, the creature multiplied, a second one manifesting out of him.

"Give us the jewels!!!" The clone roared.

Kiera laid a hand over her necklace and backed up against the lockers. These jewels?!

The clone had seen this act of hiding and reached for her throat, though his hand was significantly bigger than her neck. He, too, lifted her off the ground and against the lockers.

"Give it to me!!!"

Both creatures were focusing on Kiera. Gene saw her opening. The one holding her had let his guard down. Acting before thinking, she landed two quick kicks to the back of this creature's head, it dropping Gene; but only for a split second before she joined her sister against the lockers by her neck. They were both horrified. This was it. This was how they were going to die. Now by this time, the students had all crowded the halls, including Nero.

"Oh, no..." He gasped.

The students stood around in awe at the sight of their classmates hanging by their throats. Stunned, they were frozen in fear.

"Kiera! Gene!" Nero shouted, trying to think of a way around this, but no luck. These two were huge and very strong.

"Give us the jewels!!!!" One demon roared; the walls and ceiling rattling.

"This is bad..." Nero thought to himself. "I have to think up a plan."

Nero didn't even have enough time to finish his thoughts before this creature holding Gene roared in what seemed to be pain. Quickly looking at the struggle, the sight in front of him took him completely off guard. Gene's powers had awoken.

Her eyes were completely black, looking like a glossy abyss. The demon had made the mistake of looking into them, and by doing so, became paralyzed. Soon thereafter, her eyes widened and black tears ran down her cheeks.

At the same time, Kiera had experience the same transaction. Her eyes glazed over with a milky white. Both girls grasped the wrists of the demons in front of them. A luminous light began surrounding them. White around Kiera, and black around Gene. Kiera's demon's wrist began disintegrating. First the skin, then muscle, then the bones. As this happened, something injected into the demon's blood stream, killing it instantly. As it fell to the floor, Kiera landed on one knee, coughing while gasping at her throat, her eyes returning to normal.

Almost as soon as Kiera's powers raged, Gene had taken full effect. Though Kiera had killed her demon quickly, Gene wanted to hold it out a little longer. No clue as to why; something inside compelled her to torture this creature, instead of quick and easy like her sister.

Ebony tears streaked her face as she gripped the demon's wrist tightly. Poison seeped from its wrist, dripping onto the floor burning not only this demons wrist, but bits and pieces of the floor. Kiera's blinding white light faded as soon as she landed, but Gene's didn't. It only grew, and expanded the hallway, creating a massive gust of wind. As it all faded, both monsters were gone, and Gene stood there with an expression on her face she had never made before. A sinister grin, longing for more power.

It took a minute for it all to sink into the students before they scattered, screaming. That smirk changed as soon as everyone screamed. Nero ran over to the two, grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the building. In the background faded the horrified shouts of "monsters!" "Kiera and gene killed two demons!" "Kiera and Gene are evil!" "The end of the Earth is among us!" Everyone was frantic...

"You realize what you've just done, don't you?" Nero inquired.

"Shut the hell up, asshole!" Gene then scoffed "And let me go!" She ripped her hand away but continued running beside them.

"Where are you taking us?" Kiera asked softly.

"You need to go home and pack as much as you can carry with you right now. Say goodbye to your parents. It'll be a while before you can come back." He told them as they reached their house. The expression on his face and the tone in his voice was very serious and slightly panicky. "I'll be waiting over there. It's too complicated for me to escort you upstairs." His whole attitude seemed to have changed.

"Woah, woah, wait a second." gene got an attitude. "How do we know we can believe you? You haven't been very trust worthy in the past, you know..."

"Fine!" Kiera took Gene's hand and ran into the house, ignoring anything their parents had to say, and straight into their room.

Kiera began packing some clothes into her backpack, and Gene went straight for Kyou, but still, he was gone. gene bit her lip and searched the room high and low.

"Kyou... Here boy." She called out.

"He's probably downstairs. Get him on the way out."

After Kiera packed, she wrote a quick letter explaining the truth.

Gene sighed and dumped out her backpack and joined Kiera. It didn't take them too long to finish, but on their way out, Kiera stopped Gene.

"Should we trust him..?" She hesitated.

"Well its kind of too late now, don't you think?" Gene arched a brow.

"Yeah..." She paused. "Well what do we tell mom and dad?"

"Don't know. That we're running away?"

"No, that's dumb. You don't normally tell your parents that."

"Umm... How about... We're going on a field trip, all expenses paid because...um...because...because... you got such good grades and you could invite a friend! And I'm your friend!" Gene gave a cheesy grin.

"Lame but it's the only thing we've got to go on."

And they were off, down the stairs, and to the living room. Still no sign of the infamous Kyou.

"Hey, uhh...mom, dad?" Kiera stood to present their 'story.' while Gene searched the room for her cat.

"Yes, dear?" Her mom sat on the couch, knitting, while her dad was on the chair reading the paper. He didn't lower it any, but half listened while he read.

"Well, you see... We're going on this field trip to um..."

"---Vegas!" Gene shouted from the kitchen.

"D.C." Kiera finished. "Because of my grades, I got to invite a friend, and I want Gene to accompany me." She was such a horrible liar...

"Well, wait just a minute. I didn't get any calls..." Their dad said. "And how much is this going to cost?"

"All expenses paid." Gene came back into the room. "Hey have you guys seen Kyou? I want to see him before leaving..."

"No, we haven't." Their mom said.

"Just sit tight while we call the school and ask a few questions." Their dad put down his paper and headed to the phone in the kitchen.

"Damn it..." Gene thought to her self.

"We can't wait for a phone call, dad." Kiera backed up toward the door.

"Yeah, we'll call you when we get there!" Gene leaped over the foot stool and headed for the door. Kiera followed but paused in the doorway to give one last "I love you."

Before their parents had much time to react, they were gone, Gene still looking for Kyou, but still to no avail.

"Gene, I'm sure he's fine. We'll have to come back for him later." Kiera reassured.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"Are you guys ready?" Nero asked as they approached him. "Gene, what's the matter?"

"None of your business you jerk." She snarled a lip and glared.

Nero rolled his eyes. This was going to be a wonderful little trip. "Just come on already."

And so they were off. They all lined up in a horizontal line and ran off, the voices of their parents fading into the distance. Much ran through Nero's head right now. They were finally going back to their childhood. Back to their real mom. Back home. He hadn't prepared them for this. They knew nothing about this new world. Nero fell deep into thought... Where to begin? There was so much he has yet to teach them, and his "mission" was almost coming to an end. They have no idea how to control this amazing power of theirs. They don't even know just how amazing it truly is...

"Nero..." Kiera broke the silence. "Just where are we going?"

"Not far." He then briefly directed his attention to Gene. "A place you should recognize."

"Her only though: 'Detention??'

This puzzled the both of them, but they didn't spend too much time on the matter. Nero seemed like he knew what he was doing, or at least they hoped. They had no other choice, though. They both knew deep down that their lives had done a complete 180. Nothing was going to be the same ever again.

They ran down a couple blocks, the awkward silence coming back into play, and before they knew it, Nero came to a dead stop.

"Look familiar, Gene?" He asked.

"Well yeah, this is Kagome-san's place." She responded, still confused.

"Exactly."

"But...why did you bring us here?" Kiera pondered.

Her question went unanswered. He figured that if Kagome wanted her to know why she randomly suffers so many illnesses all the time, then it was her business to tell. However, this was the only connection back to their destination.

"Okay, we can't stay here long, so please just do exactly as I say. If we get caught, it won't end very well." Nero instructed. "Follow me. Be quick and stay low."

"Got'cha." Kiera responded.

Nero crouched down, Kiera and Gene following suit, and the three moved swiftly through the drive way. On the way towards the backyard, the girls slammed into Nero's back.

"Hey why are we stopping?" Gene whispered.

"Look. Kagome's grandfather is sweeping up leaves by the Sacred Tree..." He sighed. "And here I thought this would be easy." Nero spoke just above a whisper. "We'll have to find a way around him..."

"You're not going to kill him are you?!" Kiera yelled but at the same time, whispering.

"Shh!" Both Gene and Nero snapped.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Kiera." He spoke quietly.

Quickly, he looked around; trying to find some way, then it dawned on him. The roof! Of course, it was perfect. Why he hadn't thought of this before was beyond him. But before he had the chance to tell them, he heard what sounded to be giggles. He dreaded the thought... Slowly, he turned around, finding a short, chubby, calico cat.

"What...are you two doing...?" Shaking his head in disappointment, he was left almost speechless at the fact that their freedom and quite possibly their lives were at stake, and they find time to play with some cat.

"Aw, how cute." Kiera pat the cat's belly.

"I know, right?" Gene played with it's paws. "It's Kagome's cat, Bouya."

"What the hell is a Bouya..? And can't you two be serious for once?" He rolled his eyes.

"Is anyone there...?" An elderly voice called out from the backyard.

"Crap... It's her grandpa. Come on, you two. We have to get out of here. Lesson number one. Jumping." Nero explained as quickly as possible. "Now just leap!" As he spoke this, he leaped onto the room, and without hesitation, Gene and Kiera followed.

Briefly, Gene and Kiera were amazed at the height they had just jumped, but with the look on Nero's face, they knew that the celebration and to be cut short. Without saying a word, the three of them ran quickly and quietly across the rooftop, hopped off the other side, and darted into a nearby shack looking building. Finally, a moment of peace.

"Okay, real quick Nero, Kagome has told me time and time again not to be in here..." Gene stated.

"Yeah, well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Nero tuned into the piece in her sentence 'time and time again,' meaning she has tried coming in there before. He pondered the thought of her sensing something coming from this room, or if she was just overly curious. "Have you two ever felt anything coming from this well..?"

"I don't really come here, but on the way to school…sometimes." Kiera responded.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed outside the tiny shack. A small chill ran up Nero's spine as the three felt a dead silence. The two girls looked to Nero for guidance but the only thing he could think of would be to jump down the well.

"Who's in there...?" Kagome's grandfather bellowed. "Be gone, vile demon!"

Without another second of hesitation, Nero grasped their wrists and leaped down the well, quickly followed by the frightened screams of the two girls. They proceeded in struggling in some hopes of returning to the shack, but to no avail. Nero's grip could not be broken.

As they fell down the well, it seemed to be never ending. Their surrounding grew black and the flooring disappeared.

"What the hell is going on...?" Gene gasped, her voice echoing.

A tiny blue light illuminated and guided their path to the other side of this vortex. In the distance grew a tiny fragment of what looked to be the ground. It was coming up fast and Kiera let out another scream along with Gene trying to push away from landing by pushing on Nero.

For a brief second, they slowed down to a stop just before hitting the ground, and the scenery returned tot he way it once was, only this time, it was all lit up from the natural light of the son. Once this happened, they landed. They knew they weren't in Kagome's shack any longer... 


	5. Chapter 4: a thunderstorm of emotions

Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha. We just like messing with them. We do however own the characters Cara, Gene, Kyou, Kiera, Nero, and the students in their classes. Aside from Kagome of course. : ) Anyway on with the story.

Chapter four

The three sat in silence for a quick second or two before Gene hopped to her feet. Hot tempered as always, she turned to Nero.

"What the hell just happened?!" She hissed.

"Why do you always come to me with these accusations, Gene? Honestly it's quite a bother." He responded with a smart alek tone as he arose to his feet.

"Don't give me that bull!"

"Gene, be quiet! We're not at Kagome's anymore..." Kiera said, amazed at the sight before her.

During the short time Gene and Nero had taken to fight, Kiera climbed out of the well to see where they had ended up at. The sight that lay before her was amazing. They landed in the heart of a forest. Green as far as the eye can see.

"Come out here, you guys..."

Gene began climbing, but Nero decided to take the easy way and simply jump out. With a growl, Gene followed suit.

"Look familiar?" Nero spoke with slight hesitation.

"Kind of... Why?" Kiera questioned, still gazing upon the beautiful sight in front of her

"Follow me. We have a lot to talk about."

The three lined up and began walking towards the nearest town.

"A long time ago, there was a family the next town over. The children were constantly harassed and made the outcast. The mother couldn't bear to witness this abuse any longer, so she gathered up the two children and hid them away where no one could or would find them."

"Why did they get pushed around?" Gene asked.

"Because, Gene. They were no ordinary humans. In fact, the villagers didn't consider them humans at all. You see, coursing their veins was the blood of both human...and demon."

Gene's mouth opened slightly with surprise, though Kiera's remained the same. She knew exactly who Nero was talking about.

"Really? Wow, then what happened?" Gene was so into the story...

"Gene don't be so dense. He's talking about us." Kiera spoke, the tone in her voice very serious.

"Oh, right." She shut her mouth.

"Well, Gene... You're about to meet the only person who can answer those questions floating in that head of yours..." Nero began, being cut off by Kiera.

"Our mother..."

"Oh 'ho no. Not me. She ditched us once and we were just fine with out her. We don't need to see her, right sis?" Gene spoke sternly.

"Yes, Gene, we need to see her. We'll never truly understand our powers if we don't."

"Sorry, but yes we will." Gene crossed her arms, being severely irritated by the subject. "We've already unlocked them and began using them. We'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Yeah we've used them, and that's why we're here. Now trust me, Gene. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you." Her once stern voice then changed to an affectionate tone.

"Fine, Kiera." She sneered and remained quiet the rest of the trip.  
In fact, they all had nothing to say after that. Gene didn't agree with the current course of action Nero chose for them. Could this lead to something more than just an outburst of anger? Though it was clear that the girls needed to stay together to complete themselves, that's for sure. None of them had any clue as to what this family reunion had in store for them, though.

It was then that they had reached the village they set out for. Still no one spoke, though the two sisters knew they had made it. Finally, they were home. They stood there for a brief moment to take it all in, so to speak. Small children ran in circles chasing each other, adults dealing with crops they grew and tending to other projects around their small wooden huts. Across the busy village, a small woman lifted her head to make eye contact with Nero.

"You know this woman..." Kiera questioned, already knowing the answer.

"So do you." He responded simply and began leading them toward her.

"Wait just a second, Nero." Gene snapped. "You took us to her?! What were you thinking?!" With that shout, a little roll of thunder echoed throughout the sky.

"Gene calm down." Kiera grasped her sister's wrist in attempts to restrain her. "Listen to me, she won't hurt us. We need to---"

"Hurt us?! Kiera, this woman already hurt us way worse than physically. She abandoned us and took away any memories we had of our childhood, and you want me to trust her?"

"Then trust me!" Kiera turned to face Gene. "I'll take care of you, but I need to face her. I want to know her..."

Gene stood there for a minute to ponder the thought, but before she had a chance to respond, a voice spoke from behind Kiera.

"Why hello there..." They turned to meet the eyes of the woman from across the village. "Haven't seen you folks around here before. I am Cara, the priestess of this village."

"We know who you are, ma'am." Kiera bowed politely. "I am Kiera, and this is Gene."

"I see... Gene, there is someone who has been waiting for you." Cara turned and lead them back to her hut, Gene deciding to just stay quiet for now.

Cara gave Nero a slight glare, for she was not prepared for the return of her daughters. They had turned out exactly as she had predicted. Kiera was very respectful, and sadly Gene was full of anger and hate.

Walking through the curtains and into her hut, Cara showed Gene her visitor.

"What the..." Gene gasped at the sight in front of her. "Kyou...! Man, I've been looking all over for you. How'd he get here...?" She then directed her attention at Nero.

"Why do you always assume its me..!" He hissed.

"Because, Nero, this is entirely your fault!" Another roll of thunder.

"Gene... Please calm down..." Cara begged. "I summoned him here..." She paused while the room fell silent, "as I do every night. It's easier to contact him. Girls, there is something you must know..."

"A spy...? Kyou...?" Gene guessed what Cara was going to explain. She stood in disbelief of her life long companion having ulterior motives.

"Let me explain first. The day I had left you at that house, I assured a connection with you two. Kyou with Gene, and Nero with Kiera. Kyou reported back to me every night, while Nero watched from afar."

"I don't get it..." Gene pondered allowed. "Then why didn't you just keep us?" The pain in her voice caused rain clouds to gently move across the sky.

"I couldn't. For your safety, I couldn't." She lowered her eyes in despair.

"That's bullshit!" Gene roared, the storm rolling in once again, only this time it didn't dissolve after a little thunder. "Then you should have protected us instead of giving up!"

"Gene..." Kiera reached out to her in attempts of calming her, but to no avail. A slap to her hand had caused a bolt of lighting to touch down outside.

"Stop, Kiera." With furrowed brow, Gene turned to Kyou. "Kyou... I trusted you... You lied to me..." With that, a little rain, "I'm out of here." And so she darted out the door, Kyou running after her.

''Maybe I should go too…'' Kiera pondered with a sigh, for she had never seen her this upset.

''Let her cool down, Kiera...'' Nero spoke gently.

''One more thing, though... Gene wasn't all wrong. Why didn't you just move to another village?'' Kiera spoke to Cara.

''My child... you are half demon, half human. Humans fear your powers and don't trust you, and demons think of you as lower than the species of insects. There was no where I could take you. Kyou and Nero were my only hope.''

In a far away castle, the lord sat upon the steps and gazed into the distance. He grinned a most sinister grin as a gentle breeze caressed his face.

''What is it, my lord?'' A small child inquired as she shifted her hands around the mirror she held against her chest. The only response he gave was a soft cackle while lifting the hood from his baboon fur to shield his face. 


	6. Chapter 5: Kiera

Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha, and as such, do not receive any money from this story. We just own Gene, Kiera, Nero, and of course, the Plot.

An: we are sorry for the very long wait since the last chapter, almost a full year ago. Gomenasai! Please forgive us! We have had a lot going on, with work and such. We fully hope you enjoy this.

_**Recap: **__"Why couldn't you just move to a different village? Why send us to the future?"_

"_My child. You are a Half-demon. A Hanyou, and as such, no mortal, nor Demon would have accepted you, you would be scorned, spat at, and maybe killed…Kyou, and Nero, were my only hope for your survival…"_

Chapter Six: Kiera's memories and a confrontation.

Kiera sat still. Immersed in thoughts, and most of all, memories. She remembered helping her mother find herbs in the woods, she remembered learning about the different poisons, ways to use them, and to counteract them. In short, she had learned enough, so as to be able to heal most anything. Just like her mother.

She glanced up at the door, at a sudden noise blew in on the wind. She listened with ease, realizing that she could focus on sounds very far away, she noticed, also that her sense of smell had increased dramatically. She lowered her head when she heard the soft chirping of a forest lynch as it flitted from tree to tree.

Nero shifted beside her. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. 'can we talk…please Kiera?'

Kiera looked at him, and nodded. She let him help her to her feet, and he led her to the path behind the small village. She recognized it instantly as the place where Nero had once carried her home. He turned to her and spoke.

"I am sorry for before…I never meant what I said." he began.

"I…understand…" Kiera spoke softly. "I realize that you could not tell my…parents…the truth."

"Yes…and the truth is…well…you already know don't you?" Nero said, prodding her memory with his words. "Remember, when we were seven, just before the pond incident." he knelt down, motioning for her to climb on his back.

Kiera gave him a slightly annoyed glance. "Nero, if I can jump as high as Kagome-san's rooftop, I think I can run fast enough to keep up with you." she grinned.

"yes, but not really. I was just jumping to get there, I did not want to create a hole with my landing. You need training, you are still not as fast as me, and won't be for a little while at least. You just retained your demonic powers, while I have had them all my life." he motioned at his back. "please, it is a ways away."

Kiera nodded once more, and climbed on his back, shifting so she would be comfortable. "Lets go…"

Nero nodded and began to run. Kiera felt like she was flying. She loved it. In around fifteen to twenty minutes. They came to a smaller temple, sort of like a shrine, but not.

When Kiera was on her feet, she slowly approached the temple. She reached out and touched the alter in front of it. Her eyes flashed white, and she saw.

'_Kiera was wearing a kimono. Black and pink, with swirls of blue flowers pinned in her white hair. She was standing at the alter. A woman, with jet black hair, tied back in the priestess traditional tie, and wearing the traditional priestess attire, lifted a silver knife. She took Kiera's hand and nicked the inside of her palm with the tip. She guided her hand over that of the young boy standing next to her. He too had a small cut on the inside of his palm, although his was longer. _

_The priestess pushed their hands together, and let the blood mingle. When she was satisfied, she nodded to Nero. _

_The boy looked into Kiera's eyes, and lifted her palm to his lips. He kissed it, then with a swipe of his tongue, the blood, and her cut had healed, leaving only a pale scar. _

_Kiera did the same, kissing, then licking his cut, leaving a scar on his hand as well._

_Hands together they looked at the priestess. "you are now betrothed. Never will you love another." she stared sternly.'_

Kiera's eyes faded back to their crystal blue. She looked up at Nero, to find he had touched the alter as well. His eyes were changing back from their red glow. He lifted her palm, and kissed it.

She gasped. That was why he had done that. He was reestablishing their bond. Kiera lifted his hand to her lips, and kissed the now almost invisible scar that marred it. She leaned up on his chest and kissed his lips gently.

"Now I remember. We were to be betrothed at age seven, after you saved me from a boar Youkai, and we had bonded at the spot, when you declared that I was your girl, and no other would lay a claw on me."

Nero smiled at her, "It still stands true, you know. Since that time, as the male, whenever you were hurt, or in danger, I could find you. If you shed blood, I would feel your pain, if you were drowning, I would feel a tightening in my own chest. That is how I found you that day."

Kiera smiled. "I know." she said. "Is that why I can hear you, and Gene cannot? Because we are bonded?"

"Yes." Nero said. "Also, in regards to that, Kyou can hear Gene's thoughts."

At Kiera's horrified look, Nero laughed. "No they have not bonded, it is just he is her protector. It is also his talent, well, that and being sarcastic. Argues with me constantly."

"You can hear Kyou?" she asked bewildered.

"Yeah, and you could too, if you listened." Nero laughed, "he was trying to talk to Gene earlier though, in your mothers hut. But she didn't know how to listen to him. When she gets back, I will show you both."

"Ok." Kiera said, "I am ready to go back though….maybe Gene's back now?" she said hopefully.

Scene change scene change

Gene stumbled as she ran, not being used to running this fast before, and had ran into a tree more than once. 'Damn Nero! Why did he have to take us here! Why did that…that WOMAN abandon us?!' she stopped to figure out where she had run to. She looked into the murky skies and as her tears of anger fell down her cheeks, she screamed. "WHY!" she collapsed under all of her pent up stress. She curled into a ball, and for once, let all of her frustrations out, in a fit of tears.

'Gene…" a tentive voice meowed. 'Are you ok?'

Gene's face snapped up and looked around her. "Who's there?"

She felt fur brush up against her leg. She gasped and looked down. "Kyou!" she cried. "You followed me!"

'I was worried.'

Gene looked furious. She stood and looked around. "Who is there damn it!"

'Gene, it is me talking to you…Kyou…' Kyou said into her mind.

Gene looked astounded. "how can that be?"

'I have always been able to. You just didn't have your demon powers yet.' Kyou explained.

"Oh…" Gene said.

'why don't we head back to the others, and let us explain things to you rationally. Your mother really is sorry you know…she just loved you too much to see you suffer.' Kyou said.

"No. I am not going back." Gene stated flatly.

'What about your sister?'

"She has Nero…and that woman that calls us her daughters. She will be fine. I, however am going to find a way to live here, on my own." Gene declared.

Kyou sighed in her head. 'Fine. But I am going with you. I am still your protector until you are able to do so yourself. Also, I have a way of traveling that is much faster than your slow running.'

"My running isn't slow! didn't you see that? That was damn fast." Gene argued.

'I did, and I also know of a better way, and then you won't get tired.' he said. 'Stand back please.'

Gene took several steps backward, and watched in fascination. Kyou's body began to glow a golden color. His fur lengthened, and his legs grew longer. Soon he was as big as the largest lion, and to be honest, looked kind of similar. His fangs grew out, and were now as long as her hand.

"Wicked." Gene said happily.

'climb on.' Kyou said kneeling down low.

She did as he asked and he took off at a run, gradually becoming faster, and Gene could see the trees begin to blur. He leapt into the air and Gene prepared herself for the bump, which was sure to come when he landed. Only he never did. Gene looked down at the tree tops, and could see many Youkai below her, and was glad he had taken to the air.

'where to?' Kyou asked.

"somewhere where I can get some new clothes." Gene said rationally. Her uniform was in tatters from running through the woods.

'Ok, hold on. I know of a place.' Kyou veered to the left and sped up. 'you might as well try to get some sleep, Gene. It is a ways away.'

Gene was exhausted, and agreed readily. She lay her head on the tufts of soft, velvety fur around his neck. She fell into a deep sleep.

Scene change scene change scene change.

Kiera and Nero arrived at the shrine, to see Kiera's mother sitting on a stone outside of it, working with some fabric.

Cara looked up as she heard her Daughter and Nero walk up. She smiled at Kiera, and stood. She handed the fabric to her. "I hope it fits. You will need something a bit less revealing in this era. This should be more comfortable that that ghastly outfit you are wearing." she handed Kiera a bundle of cloth, and kept the second bundle in her arms. "This one is your sisters."

Kiera took the bundle of cloth from her, and went inside of the hut to change. She soon came out in a slightly different variation of her mothers priestess uniform. The essentials were the same, although, hers, instead of white and red, was a white-blue shirt, with dark blue Hakama. She was given tabi socks, and straw sandals, which she put on instantly. She hid her necklace under her kosode. She looked at her mother and smiled.

Cara hugged her and said. "You also need a weapon. Come." she turned and led the way to the shed behind her hut. Opening it she gestured with her hand. "please." she said. "Take what suits you best."

Kiera nodded wordlessly. She began to search, and she saw a bow and arrows. Several swords, and knives. Kiera noticed a box, laying on it's side, half of its contents spilled out. She knelt down and gently picked up a very sharp shuriken. She inspected it carefully, before standing up and walking away from the shed. She faced the trees. Without a word, she drew back her arm, then let the star fly. She smiled grimly as it hit its mark. She turned and asked her mother if she could have a pack in which to carry several shuriken.

Her mother replied. "Yes, dear, but is that the only weapon you would like?"

Kiera smiled. "As of this moment, yes. I also have my claws, the powers I had already, and my knowledge of poisons at my dispense, so yes." she bowed respectfully to her mother. "I will be fine mother, do not despair."

Her mother smiled. "then, would you like to go and fetch me a few things? I need several healing herbs, and I am sure you would like to take a walk. Just please be here before sundown? The Youkai come out then. I will have your supper ready as well."

Kiera nodded. "Hai. We are leaving now."

"Be safe." her mother said softly.

She turned to the hut. "Now, what shall I make?"

Kiera and Nero walked hand in hand, until they found a small field. Kiera soon found a patch of herbs with healing properties, and showed Nero how to distinguish them, and where to look.

She then set about looking for the more poisonous herbs and plants. She would mix them into a deadly poison later, and began gathering them.

Several hours later, once they had gathered enough to make a substantial amount of poison, and plenty of medicine, they began to look for a stream.

"I can hear running water, so it should be somewhere around here." Nero said to Kiera.

"Ok, I am rather thirsty, and we might as well gather some water for later as well." Kiera said.

Nero nodded and leapt over a fallen tree, using a stone in the path as leverage. He rose high above the tree line, and they spotted the stream just ahead. "Here we are…" Nero touched down on the grassy incline. He let Kiera down and walked with her to the water. They drank their fill, and as they were filling the water canteen, they heard voices. Nero's head snapped up and listened.

Kiera began to ask what was going on but he silenced her with a finger. "Shh…listen. Someone is coming."

Kiera stood and did not move. "It sounds like a large group, and a few of them seem to be arguing."

They strained to hear what was being said.

"Oh and like you didn't go to see Kikyo last night huh? I swear you are such a hypocrite!" a woman's voice yelled.

"What of it? Even if I did, it is no excuse! That Mangy Wolf needs to keep his hands to himself, or I am gonna kill him next time!" an angry voice declared.

"How can you even say that! At least Koga isn't a two-timer!" the voices became clearer.

"No! But he needs to find his own woman, and keep his paws off of mine!"

Kiera and Nero heard an intake of breath.

"Um…Guys?" the woman's voice said weakly.

"What now!" demanded the man.

"I kind of sense a jewel shard…"

"What! Why didn't you say so before! Damn it! Which way is it headed!"

"It is standing in one place. I think its near the river up ahead."

"Well let's get going then! Do you sense anything else?" the man's voice sounded urgent. "Is it a Demon? A Human? What?"

There was a silence. Kiera turned and began to walk away. She was bored now. Nero turned to follow. They heard a shout of victory.

"Yes! I knew it was a demon all along! Climb on! Lets go!"

Nero stopped his betrothed. "They will be here soon. Might as well get this over with. It can be part of your training." he grinned. "You can watch me, then the next fight you can take them. Ok?"

Kiera agreed, eager to finally see him in battle. She had been curious after the incident in the alley way, when he hadn't let her watch.

They stood, very still and soon the trees opened and spilled out several hunters. Kiera's eyes went wide. "Um Nero…that's…Kagome…Higurashi."

He recognized the monk and young Kitsune.

The man in red touched down, and let the school girl off his back.

She quickly pulled out a bow, and strung an arrow. She started to point it, then let it drop. Her eyes were wide, and confused.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" Kagome began.

"Shut up Kagome! I am trying to concentrate. He launched himself at the two by the water.

He was headed at Kiera. He ignored Kagome's cries to stop, and curled his hands slightly. "iron reaver-" he shouted.

His words were cut off however, as Nero stepped in front of Kiera, and punched at Inuyasha's face.

His fist connected and the Half demon fell to the ground, and slid several feet. Nero launched himself at him, furious that he would attack his betrothed. He swung a leg at him, but it met only air.

Inuyasha was pissed to say the least. He quickly rolled out of the way, and flipped himself into the air. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga, and swung it at Nero. "Kaze no -"

"SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled franticly, running forward, to the surprise of her companions.

"Kagome? You said there were sacred jewel shards right?" asked Shippou. "Why don't you let Inuyasha get them?"

Kagome ignored the small Kitsune. She ran past Inuyasha and straight up to Kiera and Nero.

She stopped inches from them and got close to their face. "Kiera, Nero. How did you get here?"

Kiera looked at her and sighed. "This is a long story. Maybe we should find a place more comfortable, and I will explain."

Kagome agreed instantly, and said, "There is a small village nearby, we could go there, and try to find an inn?"

Sango and Miroku, were baffled. How did Kagome know these two? Kagome turned to the group. Inuyasha was still on the ground, in the small crater. Kagome knelt down next to him. "Inuyasha, we are going to go to the village. You can catch up once you can move ok?" she then stood, and then asked Sango if she knew how to get to the village.

"Follow us." Nero said. "We were heading back that way, anyway. Please join us."

Kiera nodded. "Yes. Then once we arrive, we can talk."

Sango and Kagome flew on Kirara, while Miroku ran with Shippou on his shoulder. Kiera and Nero were in the front of the group.

When they arrived Kagome asked if there was an inn nearby, that they could stay at.

"No, but you can stay where we are staying." Kiera said, leading the way to the priestess hut.

As they neared, the group saw the villages priestess pacing in front of her hut. She glanced up at the group, and rushed forward.

"Kiera! Nero! I thought you had left me, just like Gene! It is way past dark, what did I warn you?" she scolded. "Although, you are an adult, and as such, can take care of yourselves, but I still worry!"

"Yes, Mother." Kiera said indulgently. "I apologize. I just ran into someone very unexpectedly, from the other era."

"Oh?" Cara questioned, and looked around her daughter. "please, come in. supper is ready. You are welcome to join us."

"Thank you, very much." Miroku said politely.

Kagome was confused. "How is she your mother?" she asked. "Your mother is in the present, and how is it that you and Nero are here?"

Kiera sighed. "Come inside. This will take awhile."

As they entered the hut, they heard a loud crashing coming their way through the trees. "KAGOMEEE!!!"

She peeped and quickly hid behind Sango.

AN: thank you for reading, I am sorry it is kind of jumpy. Since we just started it up again, we are trying to find our flow. And again, sorry for the long wait.


End file.
